


Sweet Radiance

by meilingsli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilingsli/pseuds/meilingsli
Summary: Exhausted and tired from class, just wanting to go back to the residency he shares with his friends and rest before doing homework, Atsumu is running an errand for his brother who helps run "Onigiri Miya" with their parents. He swings the doors open and quickly smells the aroma of roasted coffee and slight scent of fresh fruits. He stands in line and waits his turn until he hears a soft and sweet voice. He looks up, he never expected to find an embodiment of the actual sun. "Hello, May I take your order?" The sweet voice asks with a bright smile across his face.A college/cafe au inspired by the art of atsuhinas on twitter.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Sweet Radiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atsuhinas on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=atsuhinas+on+twitter).



> Hello! This is my first public work and my second contribution to the Atsuhina fandom! This work is solely the result of wanting to improve my writing and really having so much inspiration for atsuhina! I'm very excited for this work and to see how far it goes. If there is anything I could do to improve my writing please leave some comments as this story was made to improve my writing!
> 
> There is artwork for this au and I will say ahead of time in the notes here if there is any artwork for the chapter. This chapter currently doesn't have any art work.

### A Sweet Encounter

The taps of his pen against his desk filled the room along with the professor's lecture, the sound of the wind lightly crashing against the classroom's windows could be heard. He looked down at his phone to check the time, "10:28" he mumbled softly before letting out a soft sigh. 'Another hour and a half left.' he thought to himself as he stopped tapping his pen, soon those taps where replaced with the sound of his pen scratching against the paper of his notebook, filling it with notes that were against the chalk board and what was being said by the professor. After a while the professor started to talk about an upcoming presentation that must be done in groups. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at his notebook, 'I'd much rather do this on my own.' he thought to himself. "I will be assigning groups this time, usually I'd let you choose your own groups but you guys always stay in the same groups." The professor spoke before turning to his chalk board and erasing what was on the board before picking up his chalk. The sound of the chalk against the board filled this classroom as students mumbled about having assigned groups, they were obviously not ecstatic about that decision. 'It's not like you guys can do anything so why the hell do you people even bother to complain?' He asked himself. "Group four will consist of Daisuke, Chiharu, Atsumu and Hana." Whispers filled the class once again at the mention of Atsumu's name. "That must suck." "I heard he's hard to work with since he prefers to work alone." "Someone from his old group said he was mean." A sigh escaped his lips. "I can hear you, you know. If you want to talk crap about someone at least be discreet about it." He finally spoke before looking up from his paper and glaring at the group of friends who were talking about him. The group flinched and looked away. "S-sorry.."One spoke. "Don't apologize if you don't mean it." He spoke again before standing up. Giggles filled the room, everyone turned to those giggles. "Geez, You never change do you? You'll never find a girlfriend with that attitude Atsumu." A girl with short but wavy black hair spoke. He looked at her and sighed. "Ah, shut up. It's already bad enough to be in the same group as you, Hana." She giggled once again and stood up after packing her things. She and Atsumu walked to the other two and they sat together in a group. The teacher continued to assign groups as if nothing had just happened. "Alright, now that you are all in groups, please come up with a plan and exchange contact information. Get to know each other! Once you are all done, you may be dismissed! The project itself is due next month and the presentation a week after!" The professor finished.

"Well then let's get to know each other!" Hana smiled. "My name is Hana Akagi! I'm twenty two and I've been friends with his grouchy pants since we were kids!" "I wouldn't exactly say we were friends for a while. I still question our relationship. You didn't leave my brother and I alone for so long at some point we just gave in and let you have it your way." The blonde spoke. "Yeah but you guys love me!" she laughed. Atsumu sighed. "Anyways, my name is Atsumu Miya, twenty two, a twin and my family owns Miya onigiri. I'm sorry about earlier, I just highly dislike people who talk crap about people when they know nothing." He finished. The other male nodded and smiled. "It's fine, I'm not the type to believe rumors. My name is Daisuke Ito, I'm twenty four and I'm a part time worker at my sister's shop." Daisuke had brown hair with caramel eyes. "I'm Chiharu, I'm twenty three, I'm kind of shy and I work at a flower shop." Chiharu, a girl with a soft voice who obviously was very nervous, her brown eyes filled with anxiety. Atsumu looked at the silver haired girl and smiled. "Okay now that we know each other, as your leader-" "Wait who said your hyper ass can be leader?" "How rude, obviously it should be me!" Daisuke laughed slightly. "How about we go about this based on grades?" Hana flinched and looked away. "Okay Atsumu you can be leader." Daisuke and Chiharu laughed. Atsumu sighed and nodded. After a while, they all exchanged phone numbers and made a group chat for the project. "Alright, see you guys in two days then." Atsumu spoke as everyone nodded and left. He looked down his phone and checked the time. '11:32' it read. Suddenly his phone dinged

**Dumbasses**

**Bokkun:** TSUMU WHERE ARE YOU?

I KNOW YOUR CLASS GOT OUT EARLY.

 **Omi-Omi:** Shut up.

**How do you even know that?**

**Bokkun:** I have my ways.

 **Omi-Omi:** You sound like a stalker.

 **Bokuto:** IM NOT A STALKER.

**Sure as hell sound like one.**

**Bokkun:** You guys are mean. T^T

 **Omi-Omi:** No we are just realistic.

 **Bokkun:** Anyways, Where are you

Tsumu?

**I'm going to go visit my family's shop**

**Bokkun:** Bring back some onigiri!

**Sure**

As he tapped on his phone, he was interrupted by a phone called. "The Ugly Twin" popped up on his screen. He groaned, not wanting to answer his own brother's call because he knew he was going to send him on some errand. After debating on it, he finally picked up the call. "What the hell do you want Samu?" he asked. You can practically feel that his twin rolled his eyes. "You ass, you were thinking about not answering, huh?!" he yelled through phone. "Yep, you always send me on errands when ever you call." "Too bad!" "So what's up?" "I need you to go to that cafe my friend runs. I usually would go if I could but I have to put my lunch at a different time since we are pretty packed today." Atsumu sighed. "Alright, Just text me your order." he spoke before ending the call. After a few minutes, his phone dinged again.

**The Ugly Twin:** Peach Tea for mom,

An Espresso for Dad and a white

chocolate mocha with with an extra

shot of espresso and chocolate flakes

around the whipped cream.

**You're disgusting.**

**The Ugly Twin:** Don't judge me

just because you don't have any

kind of taste and hate sweets you ass.

**Whatever, I'll come over soon.**

He looked down at his phone, rereading the text message his brother had sent with his order as he ran his hand through his hair. Atsumu looked at his brother's order, feeling more and more nauseous the more he read it. "Just how can he drink that crap, so damn disgusting. That's all just pure sugar." He spoke to himself as he walked to the Cafe. As he walked he felt the wind blow against his skin. It was fall, almost winter when you breathe you can see your own breath. After a bit of walking he finally found the Cafe, he looked up to read the name of the cafe. "Sweet Sunshine.." he mumbled softly before looking at the doors and opening them. Right when you walk in you can quickly catch the aroma of roasted coffee beans, fresh fruits and baked bread. 'It smells nice in here.' He thought to himself as he walked into line and looked around the cafe. In the front there was a large black board which had many types of coffees, teas and snacks written on it. The bottom floor had dark wooden furniture, the tables and tables were all wooden. There were plants hanging in different areas of the cafe, although there were lights, they were not on, in fact the cafe's was still bright due to the sunlight outside. "I see, It's called sweet sunshine due to the transparent ceiling on the second floor." He mumbled. The cafe itself was very beautiful and very peaceful, because of this, the shop was very popular. The counter was made of wood as well, the display was very organized. After looking around, he looked down at his phone and opened the text message with the order. "Hello, may I take your order?" A soft and sweet voice asked, making him raise his head. Never in a million years did he ever think that he would meet the actual embodiment of the sun, Atsumu was stunned. The male in front of him was so beautiful that he reminded him of the sun. His fluffy orange hair that matched perfectly with his light brown eyes were absolutely beautiful but they couldn't even begin to compare to his glowing smile. 'Ah.. so this is what love at first sight feels like..' he thought to himself. It was as if time had stopped and there was nothing but him and the smaller male in front of him because not even knowing he was staring, he stood there for a good five minutes until the male looked at him tilting his head. "Excuse me, Are you okay?" he asked. Finally the blonde snapped out of it before nodding. "Ah, yes, sorry." He blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! I knew you looked familiar! You're Osamu right? Did you change your hair color?" he asked with a bright smile. Damn that smile, of course Atsumu couldn't get mad so he just shook his head. "Ah no, I'm Atsumu, his twin brother." "Oh! I'm so sorry! I really hope I didn't offend you." Atsumu smiled slightly. "It's fine." Suddenly a familiar face popped up. "Shouyou! What's the hold up?! Come-" The face turned to the blonde. "Oh Atsumu! I didn't know you were coming." "Hey Koushi, my brother sent me since he's busy at the shop today." Koushi turned to Shouyou and sighed. "So? What's the hold up?!" The smaller flinched. "It's not my fault, the moment he looked up from his phone and looked at me he just zoned out!" He replied. Koushi turned to look at Atsumu who awkwardly diverted his eyes and was a crimson color. Koushi tried so hard to not laugh. "Oh my god, I'm so telling your brother about this." Atsumu quickly looked at him. "You better not Koushi!" Shouyou stood there confused before looking at Atsumu again. "So your order?" He asked. "Ah, One Peach Tea, an espresso and a white chocolate mocha with an extra shot of espresso and chocolate flakes around the whipped cream." He responded. The smaller chuckled slightly. "Geez, he never changes, always ordering something so sweet." He spoke as he typed down the order. "That'll be $15.82" He looked back at Atsumu with a smile. Atsumu blushed lightly before handing him his card. The ginger slid the card through the cash register and smiled before handing him back his card. "Alright, I'll call your name when your order is ready." Atsumu nodded before quickly shuffling away to a nearby table. 'He's an angel.' Atsumu noted to himself before taking his phone into his hands again and opening his group with his best friends.

**Dumbasses**

**GUYS I JUST MET A FUCKIN ANGEL**

**Omi-Omi:** So you died?

 **Bokkun:** HE CANT BE DEAD

IF HE'S TEXTING US OMI!!

 **Omi-Omi:** I obviously know

that.

**Just shut up and let me finish.**

**ANYWAYS, so you guys know that cafe that my brother loves?**

**He asked me a favor so I went to the cafe there and let me tell you guys**

**ONE OF THE WORKERS IS THE ACTUAL EMBODIMENT OF THE FUCKIN SUN.**

**He was so beautiful.**

**Omi-Omi:** And let me guess,

you embarassed yourself didn't

you?

**... yes very much so**

**Bokkun:** THATS BAD, FIRST

IMPRESSIONS ARE EVERYTHING

TSUMU!

**I KNOW BOKKUN**

**Omi-Omi:** Sucks to suck.

**Why do you hate me omi-omi?**

**Omi-Omi:** I just like to

watch you suffer.

 **Bokkun:** ITS OKAY TSUMU

YOU'LL GET A CHANCE TO

REDEEM YOURSELF!!

**This is why you are my bro.**

Just as he was about to text his brother Atsumu was interrupted. "Atsumu your order is ready!" A soft voice yelled out. Atsumu looked up from his phone and nodded before standing up and walking to the counter where his order was waiting. He picked up the cup holder that was holding the drinks and left a ten dollar tip on the counter for Shouyou. "Alright, bye Koushi! Bye.. Shouyou." Atsumu waved while Koushi stood behind Shouyou and smirked at Atsumu while Shouyou waved goodbye. "Oh he's so love struck." Koushi mumbled, causing Shouyou to turn around. "Hm, what was that Koushi?" "It's nothing, get back to work Sho." "Yes sir!" He replied quickly before going back to his post at the cash register.

"Here we are sir, Miya Onigiri." The uber driver spoke. Atsumu nodded. "Thank you." He spoke before opening the car door, walking out of the car and closing it behind him. The blonde quickly rushed inside, reciving a few hellos from customers. "Ma, Pa, I'm going to borrow 'Samu!" He yelled as he set the cup holder down, grabbing Osamu's drink in one hand and grabbing Osamu's wrist with the other hand, dragging him to the back room. "Ow, Tsumu what the hell man." Osamu groaned as soon as Atsumu's tight grip let go of his wrist. Atsumu handed him his drink and glared at him. "Sit." He spoke as pointed at the sofa in the room. Osamu raised an eyebrow but sat down, he was tired after standing up all day after all. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Atsumu started. Osamu sipped on his drink before tilting his head. "What the hell are you talking-" He was cut off by the ringing of his phone. "Hold on I have to take this." He spoke before answering the phone. "Hey, what's up?" "Osamu, the funniest thing happened at the shop!" Koushi started. Osamu turned to his brother, he had a feeling this had to do with what his twin was talking about before. "What happened?" He asked. "So you know how you sent Atsumu to the cafe today?" "Yeah why?" "Well I was busy working on the drinks when suddenly Shouyou stopped giving orders to me. I went to find out what happened and you'll never guess what shouyou told me. When I asked." Osamu hummed as he listened. "Your brother fucking froze up when he met Sho. I asked Sho what happened and he was like "It's not my fault, this guy here froze up the moment i started talking to him!" When I looked at your brother he went blushing in embarrassment and even diverted his look from me because he knew I'd catch on! Your brother is absolutely love struck Osamu!" Koushi laughed as he told the story. Osamu laughed and turned to his brother who was avoiding his graze, his smile turning into a devlish smirk. "Really is that so? Let me call you back Koushi, Tsumu is actually here right now. I feel like i'm about to hear something very interesting." "Alright, bye Osamu!" Koushi spoke before ending the call. Osamu turned to his brother and sipped on his drink. "So this is what you were talking about. You are absolutely smitten for Sho-chan!" He laughed. Atsumu glared at his brother with his cheeks covered in crimson from embarrassment. "A-Anyways! Back to what I was saying! Why didn't you tell me about the cute cashier?!" "Um maybe because one, you don't like sweets do I thought you wouldn't even bother going to the cafe and secondly, I don't find anyone but Suna cute." He replied. "I never thought you'd actually fall in love with Sho-chan! I guess you really had a 'Sweet Encounter' huh?" Osamu laughed as he made a pun. "Samu! This isn't funny!" "It actually is, I'm so telling Suna and Aran about this." Atsumu groaned and grabbed his bags. "You are such a jerk Samu!" He finished before leaving the room. He stopped at the front to talk to his parents. "Can you give me a box of the usual?" He asked his mom. "Ah, for Bokuto-san and Sakusa-san?" She asked. Atsumu nodded as he watched his mother prepare a box of different types of rice balls. "I'll come over again sometime this week again." He spoke before grabbing the box and kissing his mom's cheek. "Bye Ma, Bye Pa!" He spoke as he waved goodbye to his family.

He slipped his key into the keyhole of the house and swung the door open causing the person on the couch to swing his head around and look at Atsumu. "Can you open the door like a normal person?" He asked. Atsumu ignored him. "BOKKUN, OMI-KUN IM HOMEEEE!!" He yelled out as loud as he could just to be an ass. The black haired male glared at him. "You are such an asshole Miya." Atsumu laughed as set the box of rice balls on the coffee table. Loud thuds filled the house. "TSUMU WELCOME BACKKKK!!!" A white and black haired male yelled out as he ran down the stairs. Atsumu laughed as Kiyoomi sighed. "Hey Bokkun." "I hate this household." Kiyoomi mumbled with a look of exhaustion across his face. Bokuto sat on the sofa after opening the box and grabbing a rice ball. "So Tsumu tell us about this cute cashier you were texting us about." He spoke. "There's not much to talk about besides the fact that he's insanely sweet and cute. I didn't really get to know him since Koushi quickly caught on." He sighed. "And there's also the fact that you insanely embarrassed yourself in front of him." Kiyoomi added. "Seriously Omi? I'm trying to forget the fact that I embarrassed myself." He sighed. Kiyoomi nodded. "I live to see you suffer." "ANYWAYS." Bokuto cut them off. "It'll be fine Tsumu, if you ever go back to that cafe, you can redeem yourself and maybe get to know him." He spoke as he ate his rice ball. "Eat or talk, choose one, not both Bokuto." Kiyoomi spoke. Atsumu smiled at Bokuto. "Thanks Bokkun." He spoke as he stood up. "Alright, I'm going to take a nap. I'm exhausted." He added before walking up the stairs and walking into his room.

Atsumu set his black colored bag down beside his door and took his jacket off, setting it on the chair in front of his computer. He took his shoes and socks off setting them on the floor before trudging to his bed and plopping down onto it. He stared up at the blue ceiling, remembering the angelic boy he had met earlier that day. "Shouyou huh?" He mumbled softly. "I hope I can meet him again." He added in a whisper before closing his eyes and picturing Shouyou, slowly falling into a deep slumber while he thought about the smaller male.

**Author's Note:**

> About this au:  
> 1\. Bokuto, Sakusa and Atsumu all live in the same residency.  
> 2\. Osamu is close friends with Suga.  
> 3\. Atsumu decided to go for this dreams instead of working with the family in their shop.  
> 4\. Kageyama will play a part eventually.  
> 5\. Suga owns the cafe that Shouyou works at.  
> 6\. Hana is just a random character I came up with for the plot!  
> -  
> More about the author:  
> A college student looking to improve her work.  
> If you want any way to contact me, my instagram is @suneate.r (where my first contribution to atsuhina is) and my twitter is @meilingsheart.


End file.
